U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,718 discloses a golf club hanger which suspends golf clubs beneath an umbrella from the umbrella struts. This is to keep the golf club grip dry during rain. An elongated body is suspended to and beneath the struts, the golf club being attached to the end of the body distal the struts. This is not believed satisfactory as the struts are relatively weak and typically fail during normal extended use of an umbrella Hanging a golf club from the umbrella struts may further weaken the struts and may cause premature failure thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,896 discloses an umbrella for use with a golf cart golf equipment carrier. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,014,595, 5,417,334, 5,820,479, 2,887,137, 5,669,514 and 5,474,191 all disclose various arrangements for holding a cluster of golf clubs and do not relate to the general problem of keeping the clubs dry as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,852,896 and 5,673,718 ('718) discussed above.